Asto Lama Frigida
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20926 |no = 1513 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 8 |description = Un guerriero di Sama che ha combattuto per l’Arena di Grand Gaia nella terra di Atharva, molto tempo prima dello scoppio della guerra fra l’umanità e gli dèi. Da nobile decaduto, scelse di diventare gladiatore per conquistarsi fama e ricchezze e riportare in auge il nome della sua famiglia. Forse questo era il suo destino, dato che lottò per diventare un membro di Zektasa. Ritornò trionfante nella sua città natale dopo la distruzione dell’Arena, riportando a casa tutti i beni di famiglia. |summon = Combatto per ripristinare il rango della mia famiglia! Se sarà necessario, sarò felice di far entrare questa spada in azione! |fusion = Non ho alcun motivo per aiutarti, ma al momento non ho altra scelta. Devo occuparmi di alcune cose. |evolution = | hp_base = 5073 |atk_base = 2011 |def_base = 1969 |rec_base = 1608 | hp_lord = 7248 |atk_lord = 2721 |def_lord = 2678 |rec_lord = 2168 | hp_anima = 8148 |rec_anima = 1928 |atk_breaker = 2961 |def_breaker = 2438 |atk_guardian = 2481 |def_guardian = 2918 | hp_oracle = 7188 |rec_oracle = 2528 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Fiume di colpi |lsdescription = +80% ATT; +30 PS massimi; aumento della possibilità di attivazione BB e SBB in Arena/Colosseo; notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * |lsnote = +10% chance & fills 6 BC |bb = Gusto ceruleo |bbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; potente combo di 5 attacchi d’acqua su un singolo nemico; considerevole aumento della barra BB; notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly & per turn |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 19 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 560 |sbb = Lode blu |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; potente combo di 10 attacchi d’acqua casuali; considerevole aumento della barra BB; considerevole aumento dell’efficacia dei CB per 3 turni; notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly and per turn & 40% efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 680 |ubb = Bagliore della Sacralama |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento dei danni elementali d’acqua e della barra BB per 3 turni; ripristina tutti i PS per 3 turni; enorme riduzione dei danni subiti da tutte le creature per 2 turni |ubbnote = 400% elemental damage, 100% mitigation from all elements & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Leggiadria di spada |esitem = |esdescription = I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * casuali * * * |sbb10 =* * casuali * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * per 2 turni |evofrom = |evointo = 20927 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 20191 |evomats7 = 20132 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes =*Introduce il nuovo tipo di AI 8 |addcat = Campioni dell'Arena |addcatname = Asto 7 }}